Transmitting devices may be subject to regulatory limitations that may be country specific. These limitations are generally stated in terms of maximum transmit (TX) power, because typically increase of TX power gradually degrades performance. Limitations world-wide, in particular as observed from the point of view of WIFI devices, are due to out of band emission requirements (also known as band-edge (BE) requirements) that are common with the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), or due to power spectral density (PSD) limitations. BE requirements may typically be set to guarantee controlled interference to adjacent spectral bands, and the PSD limitations may be set to guarantee controlled interference caused to in-band incumbents (e.g., such as radars and satellites).